


Family Time

by Kieranicorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is non-binary asexual and panromantic, Ace is something sexual and trans, Family, I had this thought at midnight... I hope you like it, Murdoc is a dad I guess, Murdoc is abusive, Noodle is a lesbian, Other, Russel is gay, They're just one 'happy' family, abuse is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranicorn/pseuds/Kieranicorn
Summary: I don't really know, I'll add this later.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, relationship marked as other since 2D is non-binary in this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Funerals and Flowers

Flowers went with funerals. Stuart had never understood that. They could have been used for something better... like a flower crown. A pretty flower crown. He focused on the flower crown in his brain. Not the face in the casket. Not the person laying still. The flower crown. Daisies and roses mixed with lilies... the blood was there too, but he chose to ignore that. He chose to ignore his father and brother crying behind him. He ignored his mothers dead body. The flowers were pretty.


	2. Mo(u)rning time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2D is referred to as Dee in this chapter because he has experienced one head trauma, but not both. It does divide from canon due to the fact that he is not in a coma, but eh... it made more sense to me this way.

2 A.M. The letters stabbed into Dee's brain. 2 hours... he'd slept for 2 hours. His head throbbed like a spear had been thrust through it, but nothing was new about that. One hand searched out for the bottle of ibuprofen that was perpetually on his night stand. The other hand shakily knocked over the cup of water he kept next to it with a crash that may as well have been an explosion in the quietness of the night. "****!" He heard himself yell before he could stop it. If Murdoc heard that he would be dead. Murdoc had become violent (well, more violent) after his wife's passing. Dee spent most of his time making himself unnoticeable... even though that didn't change anything. He sat there frozen for several minutes. No sound was heard, he was safe.

The glass shook in his hand as he lifted it off the ground. It wasn't that far to the bathroom... he could go fill it up. He set the empty glass on the table. He would suffer in silence. Only in silence. No crying. Murdoc would hurt him if he cried.

6 A.M. "Dee. Dee, wake up." Dee blinked slowly opening his eyes to see Russel staring down at him. 

"Waissit?" He grumbled out from parched lips his head still reminding him off his decision earlier that morning. 

"Da- Murdoc's hurting Noodle." Fear laced the gentle giants face as he delivered this news. 2D stumbled to his feet as quickly as possible, running down the hallway.

He burst into the living room. There was his dad, drunk of his ass about to throw a bottle at the young girl cowering in the corner. Before he could consciously do anything Dee saw his hand wrap around Murdoc's neck and yank him away from the young girl. "Stop it!" He shrieked. "You ****ing leave her alone you bastard!" 

Murdoc growled at the boy, baring his fang like teeth. That was the last thing Dee saw before the bottle slammed into his head, slightly above his eye. Dee screeched in pain, his hands flailing to his face as he stumbled backwards. He could hear Russel yelling, "What the HELL is wrong with you?! You could have killed him you *****! You're no father. You absolute ****ing bastard!" His vision fuzzed over and Russel's voice echoed more and more as the words lost their meaning. He tried to stand, pushing himself almost all the way to his feet before he fell. Like a mighty oak crashing towards the forest floor, he fell. The last thing he was aware of was Noodle crying. 


	3. Hospital Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is now 2D officially.
> 
> Meet Allie/Ace.
> 
> Allie/Ace is referred to as a she for this chapter due to 2D's perception of them until he knows the truth. I am not being rude or dismissive, we are just seeing it from 2D's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie/Ace is referred to as a she for this chapter due to 2D's perception of them until he knows the truth. I am not being rude or dismissive, we are just seeing it from 2D's perspective.

The gentle beep of his heart pulled 2D from the depths of unconsciousness... He wasn't 2D he thought, but something already knew that was who he was. 2 ugly dents in his brain. He was 2D.

"Thank goodness your okay." He heard Russel say. It was a distant voice, like he was hearing it from across an ocean.

He blinked a couple times, "Russ? Why's mah vision so-so blurry?"

Y'know how your one eye was black, right?" 2D nodded. "Well, they match now. The doctors were actually pretty impressed you're still alive. That much brain trauma ain't healthy y'know." Russel chuckled softly. It was a weak attempt at humor.

"Fey ask you how it 'appened yet?"

Russel shook his head. "They wanted to ask you directly. What are ya going to tell them?"

"Nuffin'. Just gonna say I don't 'member anything." He ran his tongue across his teeth. There was the familiar gap from his first head injury. He didn't want to remember that right now though.

Russel nodded thoughtfully drifting into silence for a moment. "Noodles here if you wanna see her." 2D nodded.

Russel raised himself to his full height before slowly meandering out of the room.

The gentle hum of machines filled the space left behind. 2D observed the room around him. White. Whiter than anything he'd seen before. It obsessively felt sterile as if that was the only thing the room could label itself with. It wouldn't be an entire lie when he told the social worker he didn't remember how he'd been injured... most of it was fuzzy. He remembered Murdoc's fangs glaring through his blistered, weed stained lips. Something had been happening before... what had been happening? Why had he been defying Murdoc... he had to have known it would end like this.

"E-excuse me?" 2D shook his head a little, pulling himself back into the suffocating white room. At first he thought it was Murdoc due to the glare of green skin that met his eyes. An apology was already forming on his lips before he saw the long black hair framing a face much to kind to have been the man he had learned to call father. She wore a loose band tee that almost completely disguised her shape, leather pants accented by cowboy boots.

"H-hi dere ma'am." 2D stuttered out.

"I'm sorry for intruding," A light accent punctuated her voice, "My name is Alli. I'm doing a project on people in the hospital and what led them to be there. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all. But I do haf one question first." He hated the way his voice sounded in that moment. So rough and untamed. "Issit anomymous?" 

She nodded. "It is. Do you mind if I sit down?" 2D shook his head. "We'll start of easy: how long have you been in the hospital?"

"Couple of days." They continued with this back and forth banter for a couple minutes before the question he dreaded...

"How were you injured?"

"My-my pa. He 'it me over da head with a bo'le... 'e was drunk. 'E didn't mean nuffin by it." 2D couldn't meet her eyes as he said that.

Silence followed. 2D shifted uncomfortably as the girl eyes seared into him. "You-your father... did this to you?"

He could barely muster the energy to to nod in reply. "I-I mean 'es not a bad father. 'E was drunk... it's not 'is fault. Pro'aly mine..."

authors note: will get more out in a bit. this chapter isn't finished.


End file.
